Unbroken Silence
by Blithe Novelties
Summary: Kaci Stevens is a new U.Z.Z. agent, but she isn't a happy one. And...she doesn't talk...in fact she hasn't spoken a word in ten years...why? Victor and Anita are going to find out.
1. Prologue: 10Yrs Earlier: Concrete Angel

**AN: This is a story about one of my OCs Kaci Stevens...why doesn't she talk? And poor Tanya...child abuse is awful, terrible, horrible...words can't explain how terrible it is...I CAN NOT stand someone who hurts/kills their own child...**

**Disclaimer: TSS belongs to BBC**

**_Concrete Angel_ belongs to Martina McBride**

**I own Kaci and Tanya...and Kaci's parents...and Tanya's parents. I hate Tanya's parents...even though I created them.**

TSS: Unbroken Silence:

Prologue:(10 years earlier) Concrete Angel:

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed._

_Nobody knows what she's holding back._

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday._

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace._

_Oh..._

Six year old Tanya Smith and her best friend Kaci Stevens were walking to school on a warm May morning.

"Tanya? Why do you always wear that dress? I mean it's a warm, bulky dress. And it's Navy Blue. You must be hot."

"I'm not."

Tanya resisted the urge to roll up her sleeves. "I'm fine."

Tanya gripped her lunch bag in one hand and twisted the ripped yellow lace around the other nervously.

Six year old Kaci didn't believe her friend, but she dropped it.

"So what's in your lunch?" she eyed the brown paper bag Tanya was carrying.

"Why would you want to know that?" Tanya asked, as she pushed back a black straying piece of hair.

Kaci shrugged, "just wonderin'."

"A sandwich that I made myself," Tanya said.

"You made-" Kaci started, but Tanya cut her off.

"Oh look the school! We're here! C'mon, don't wanna be late," Tanya's pale white finger pointed to the red brick building.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask._

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask._

"Tanya?" Mrs. Willis, Kaci and Tanya's teacher asked cautiously.

"Yes?" Tanya looked up, then, noticed that she had her sleeves rolled up. She put them down.

"Never mind," Mrs. Willis sighed as she walked away.

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm,_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born._

The next morning, Tanya ran to school crying.

"Tanya wait!" Kaci called.

"What's wrong?" she asked, when she caught up.

"I wish I was never born!" Tanya yelled; her greenish-blue eyes filled with tears.

_Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone,_

_In a world that she can't rise above._

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place,_

_Where she's loved. _

_Concrete angel._

One day in June, Kaci was over Tanya's (who just so happened to be her next door neighbor).

They were in the middle of a game, when Tanya's mother came out.

"You little brat!" her mom yelled.

Tanya cowered.

"You. Are. A. Disgrace," she punched Tanya after every word.

Kaci was frozen in fear; she couldn't move.

"To. This. Family!" Tanya screamed and cried as her mother beat her. Then, all of a sudden, she dropped dead.

Kaci couldn't move; her best friend-who was so much like the sister she never had-was dead.

"What are you still doing here? Get!" Mrs. Smith screamed and Kaci ran off, her emerald green eyes filling to the brim with tears.

She ran home and slammed the door shut.

"Hi sweeheart!" her father called, but she ignored him.

"Back so soon?" her mother asked, but Kaci ignored her too. She ran all the way to her room.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night,_

_The neighbors hear, but they turn out the light._

Kaci slammed her door shut and climbed to her bed.

She hugged her knees as she cried; rocking back in forth. She didn't come out of her room for hours and her parents didn't come in to check on her.

Suddenly she heard voices.

Kaci walked to her window and in the darkness could see Tanya's parents shoving something into a garbage bag.

It was Tanya's body…and they seemed happy that she was dead…but they also seemed worried someone would find their daughters body.

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,_

_When morning comes it will be too late._

Kaci realized she had to tell, but couldn't find her voice.

She knew that Tanya's death was her fault because she didn't grab Tanya's arm to pull her away, or get her own parents.

And because of that Tanya had met her fate.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone,_

_In a world that she can't rise above._

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place,_

_Where she's loved._

_Concrete angel._

_'She's with the angels now. She's a concrete angel,'_ Kaci thought.

A statue stands in a shaded place,

An angel girl with an upturned face.

A name is written on a polished rock;

A broken heart that the world forgot.

The next day was the last day of school; Kaci didn't speak all day.

On her way home, Kaci stopped at the junkyard.

She was easily able to spot the green garbage bag.

Standing on the mound of debris above it, was an old broken statue of an angel girl.

_'A concrete angel, just like Tanya,'_ Kaci thought as she looked at the statue, the only thing marking Tanya's resting place.

Then, Kaci noticed that on the base of this statue- which was about Tanya's size- had a hole in it.

She saw two rocks on the ground and used one to write on the other.

She wrote:' Tanya Louise Smith Mar. 19, 1992- June 1, 1998.'

Kaci put the rock that was written on in the hole, dropped the other one, and ran off.

As she ran home she made a vow.

She would never speak again; after all it was her fault her friend was dead, so she decided that was a good thing to give up.

No more speaking.

And of course, she wouldn't be able to have another friend; she couldn't bare losing another one.

And she promised not to forget Tanya, even if the rest of the world did.

_Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone,_

_In a world that she can't rise above._

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place,_

_Where she's loved. _

_Concrete angel._


	2. Ch1: 10 Yrs Later: The Silent Agent

**Disclaimer: TSS belongs to BBC. I only own Kaci, Tanya, Kaci's parents, and Tanya's parents**

_Chapter 1:_ _The Silent Agent (10 Years Later):_

It was just your average day at U.Z.Z. (if you would call beating Doctor Doctor everyday average) except for one thing.

"So why have been called here again?" Victor asked.

"I honestly don't know," Anita replied, looking at her friend.

"Well go on tell uz!" Professor Professor said.

"Oh, yes. There's going to be a new agent. Kaci Stevens, you can come in now."

The door opened and a sixteen year old girl walked in. Her dirty blonde hair flowed down to under her shoulder blades; her emerald eyes were dull, and she had freckles galore-from the tip of her nose to the bridge to her cheeks. She wasn't smiling; her face looked sad, serious, and solemn; not like an excited new agent

"Now as you know, for reasons of security my name is Changed Daily. Today you may call me, oh. Luffy Wuffy Muffy," Changed Daily groaned.

Anita, Victor, and Professor Professor burst out laughing, but Kaci didn't crack a smile.

XxX

"So how do you like it at U.Z.Z.?" Anita asked, while she, Victor, and Kaci were in the lunch line.

Kaci blinked but said nothing.

"She's been here for over a month, and still hasn't spoken a word," Victor whispered. "Do you think she's alright? Ow! Hey! Would you do that for?" he shouted as Anita elbowed him in the ribs.

She rolled her eyes. "Victor she can hear you," she hissed. They then noticed that Kaci was gone.

"Where did she- oh, she's sitting alone, again. I think something's wrong. She doesn't talk; she's sorta good at missions and stuff, but I still think something's…don't you think she may -"

"Victor!" Anita yelled.

"What?"

She sighed, "Victor, please be nice. She may be going through some tough times; like love or something."

"She's not the only one who has love problems. The girl I like doesn't seem to like me back," Victor grumbled. "Although we've known each other for years."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing."

The two agents worked their way to the table where Kaci was sitting alone. On the way they heard some of the other agents whispering about her.

"-I know, she always isolates herself."

"-Do you think she's okay?"

"- Must be something wrong with that girl."

"- Always sits alone."

When they finally made it over to her table, Kaci didn't look up.

"Is it alright if we sit here?" Anita was being as polite as she could.

Kaci didn't even flinch.

"Okay then..." Anita and Victor started to sit down, but as they did, Kaci got up and moved toward the garbage can.

"Wait!" Victor called.

She didn't stop; she just moved on.

"We just want to be your friends!" Anita yelled.

The sixteen year old froze.

She scrunched up her face-starting to cry-as she ran to her emergency bunker.

"What did you do?" Victor asked.

"I didn't do anything!" Anita shouted.

They started to follow her…but it wasn't long before they lost her.

She seemed to have disappeared into thin air.

_Strange. _

What was wrong with that girl?

Was she hiding something?

The only thing the agents knew was that they needed to find out, and _quick._


	3. Ch2: Those Words

**AN: All I can say is 'Dumb Victor!'**

**Disclaimer: TSS belongs to BBC. I only own Kaci, Tanya, Kaci's parents, and Tanya's parents**

_Chapter 2: Those Words:_

It had been two months and Kaci still hadn't uttered a single word. She always sat alone, and when someone made an attempt to sit with her, she got up. She always did a good a job, but never said a thing. She never laughed, or even smiled when Changed Daily announced his new name of the day.

She seemed extremely sensitive, especially if someone said the words _'buddy'_, or _'pal'_…but sobbed if someone said the word _'friend.'_

Victor and Anita found that out; whenever they said those words, or other agents did within Kaci's earshot, she would start to cry and run off. All the agents were careful not to say those words anywhere near her.

Some agents whispered to each other, saying how strange Kaci was-while she was right behind them. They didn't know she was there and she paid no attention. That is until somebody said the word _'friend.'_

"You know Anita, I was wondering…ifwe could sorta be more than, friends," Victor said sheepishly, forgetting about how sensitive Kaci was.

That one little slip of tongue did it.

Kaci bolted out of the canteen.

"Victor!" Anita glared at Victor; forgetting everything he said but the word _'friends.'_

The two agents chased Kaci and almost caught her: Anita had her right arm, Victor her left. But she dug her nails into the two agents' hands, then she took off.

They couldn't find her; they heard no sound from her bunker, so she had to go home. But so quickly? For the rest of the week, Kaci didn't a show up.

"This is worse than I thought," Anita said to Victor, while he walked her home.

Victor nodded, "We have to get her to talk."

One way or another they were going to get her to talk.


	4. Ch3: Rainy Day Music

**AN: Sorry for the wait everyone! This chapter is short, though...really short. Sorry. ^^;**

**Disclaimer: TSS belongs to BBC. I only own Kaci, Tanya, Kaci's parents, and Tanya's parents**

_Chapter 3: Rainy Day Music:_

On Monday, Kaci was back. However, there were no missions…it was pouring.

It was lucky Kowalski happened to have her I-pod and a little I-pod stereo with her. The other agents decided it would be nice to sit in the Viewing Theater and listen to the music.

Kaci was fine until, the recognizable melody of _'Concrete Angel'_ came on. She ran off; tears falling down her face and Anita and Victor followed her.

They caught her in the middle of one of the blue hallways in U.Z.Z. She struggled viciously but the two agents didn't let go.

"Let me go!" Kaci said, her voice was barely a whisper. At first Victor and Anita didn't believe their ears.

Had Silent Kaci just _talked_?


	5. Ch4: Kaci's Story

**AN: Another short chapter...this is longer than chapter 3 though...**

**Disclaimer: TSS belongs to BBC. I only own Kaci, Tanya, Kaci's parents, and Tanya's parents**

_Chapter 4: Kaci's Story:_

"You can talk?" Victor asked.

"Of course," Kaci's voice sounded broken...cracked.

"Why haven't you ever spoken then?" Anita asked.

"If you let go of me, I'll tell."

The two agents let go, hesitant; afraid that she would run off again.

"I haven't spoken for ten years, until now," she sighed.

"Ten years!" the two agents were shocked.

"But why?" Anita asked.

Kaci sighed again, "On June 1, 1998, I witnessed the death of my best friend."

"Your friend died?" Victor asked.

She bit her lip.

"She was murdered by her own parents," her voice cracked even more; she was having a hard time not crying.

"Her own parents?" Anita asked.

Kaci nodded, "They abused her."

"Abused? Are they in jail? Tell us exactly-" Victor was interrupted by Anita's glare.

"She doesn't need to tell if she doesn't want to," Anita said.

Kaci sighed, "I need to tell."

XxX

Victor and Anita listened to Kaci's story, and started crying despite themselves. How could anyone hurt their kid?

"And…" Kaci gasped. "Her d-d-death-h-h... w-w-w-a-a-a-s-s-s…" she stuttered, "all my fault!" Kaci broke down into horrible gasping sobs.

"It wasn't your fault," Anita said.

"Yeah," Victor agreed. "It was her parents' faults."

That didn't help. The two agents hugged the teen trying to calm her, although Victor seemed to hug Anita more than Kaci.

Kaci broke the hug; her last tears falling.

"Do you know where Tanya's parents live?"

Kaci nodded, "They still live next to my parents and me. Nobody has caught them. Everyone believes that Tanya died of a type of rare disease."

"Can you take us there?" Victor asked.

Kaci nodded. "Follow me," her voice was now only a little cracked and broken.

And with that, the three agents head toward their sky bikes.


	6. Ch5: A Shaded Place

**AN: Well, you find out who exactly is narrating the story. Tanya is given the justice she deserves. The longest and final chapter in this story.**

**Disclaimer: TSS belongs to BBC. Concrete Angel belongs to Martina McBride. I only own Kaci, Tanya, Kaci's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Willis, and Tanya's parents. I _still_ hate Tanya's parents...**

_Chapter 5: A Shaded Place:_

The agents were on their way to the Smith's house.

"I have a question!" Victor shouted over the wind. "Why was the abuse ignored?"

Kaci looked straight ahead but the agents could see her face harden.

"Nobody knew, I guess."

They had to strain to hear her voice.

"Wasn't anybody on the street when she was, you know, murdered?"

"Victor!" Anita shouted at her friend.

"What?" he whined.

"Don't upset her!"

"No. It was a pretty quiet day," Kaci acted as if the whole exchange between the other two hadn't happened.

"I have a question too," Anita said after a few minutes.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't the police investigate her disappearance sooner?"

Kaci sighed, "Her parents owned- andstill own-a funeral home. They're also highly respected citizens. I guess most people thought that they were too upset over losing their daughter from 'some rare disease' to have a funeral. They also probably thought they had her cremated. I don't really know."

Within ten minutes, they reached the Smith's house, but they didn't stop to open the door-they busted it off its hinges.

"What the-Who are you? Why are you here?" a male with brown-black hair and greenish-blue eyes-Mr. Smith-began.

The agents held up their ray guns.

"What's the matter Henry? Who are-" Mrs. Smith came into the room to see what had caused her husband to yell.

"You're under arrest for child abuse and also for murder of said child," Anita said.

"Who are you, the police?" Mrs. Smith sneered.

"No," Victor replied.

"Why are you here then?" Mr. Smith asked, and by the look on his face, he was ticked off…reallyticked off.

"Like she said, you're under arrest," Kaci said.

"It talks!" Mr. Smith jeered.

"Shut. Up," Kaci gritted her teeth.

"Who's going to make-argh!" Kaci pounced on Mrs. Smith and pinned her down.

"Get off of me, you freak! Henry help!"

But Henry had tried to escape; leaving his wife. Unfortunately for him, Victor and Anita caught his arms.

Luckily, Kaci's parents chose that moment to come check out what was going on.

"Kaci-what…?" Mrs. Stevens looked confused.

"Mom, Dad, call the cops!"

"What is going on here Kac-you talked, you actually talked!" Mr. Stevens sounded joyous; giddy that his daughter had spoken.

"There's no time for rejoicing now! Just do as the girl says and called the cops!" Anita shouted.

"Why?" Kaci's mom asked.

"Because they killed Tanya! And I witnessed it! That's why I never talked! Mom, please stop asking questions and call the cops!"

Mrs. Stevens nodded and sped off to their house while Kaci's dad helped Victor and Anita hold back Mr. Smith.

In, fifteen minutes, they could hear sirens coming closer and closer.

And all Kaci could think was, _'you're finally get the justice you always deserved Tanya; I'm so sorry I didn't tell sooner.'_

XxX

Kaci looked at the grave in front of her…Tanya's grave.

After Mr. and Mrs. Smith were arrested, Tanya was moved to the cemetery.

At Kaci's request, the concrete angel that stood over Tanya in the junk yard now stood over her grave. There was even a plaque that was engraved on the top of the base.

A good few people showed up to the funeral: Tanya's old classmates, Mrs. Willis and Mr. Willis, and a few U.Z.Z. agents…including Victor and Anita.

Everyone cried; including all of the agents, even though none of the U.Z.Z. agents knew Tanya.

People brought flowers, and stuffed animals to place on the grave.

However, now funeral service at the cemetery was over. Kaci was now alone over the grave. She blinked back tears.

"Tanya," her voice shook. "You were my best friend, and still are. I was afraid your death was my fault, so I stayed quiet, and never made any new friends. I isolated myself. You were like the sister I never had. And although I have new friends at U.Z.Z, I will not forget you. Okay?"

She started crying freely now.

"Your parents are in jail for the rest of their lives for what they did. And, you know how you always wanted a necklace…half of a best friend necklace? With one necklace that had broken heart half that said 'best', and the other necklace said 'friends'? Well, I bought one, " she pulled out a golden chained necklace that had a red half of a heart on it. In white letters it said the word 'best'. She placed it over the angel statue's neck.

"See?" She said pulled her own necklace up from where it dangled on her neck.

"I have 'friends' and you have 'best', because you were my best friend. best person I knew. And I will never forget you."

With that, she walked away. As she started walking, she thought she felt someone-a child-hug her waist.

She turned around nobody was there…except for a pale white girl with black hair, greenish-blue eyes, and wearing a bulky Navy Blue dress...Tanya.

Kaci looked at the angel statue; the necklace was gone, and Tanya was wearing it.

Tanya smiled.

"Thank you," Tanya said.

A ray of sunlight hit her, and she smiled as she floated up into the light. She disappeared half-way up.

_'All this time she hadn't been resting in peace. She needed to have justice, or she waited until I made new friends,'_ Kaci thought.

All of a sudden Tanya was next to her and hugging her waist again; smiling.

Kaci cried, but of happiness this time.

"You're welcome," Kaci smiled back.

Tanya let go and walked to the light once more. She waved goodbye. Kaci watched as Tanya floated upward to the heavens.

She smiled and turned to walk away.

As she walked she couldn't help herself from singing the chorus to the song she had hated so much before, because it reminded her of Tanya's death. Now, it only reminded her that Tanya was indeed a concrete angel.

"_'Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone,_

_In a world that she can't rise above._

_But her dreams give her wings, and she flies to a place where she's loved._

_Concrete angel.'"_

And who am I?

Why my name is Tanya Louise Smith, and finally I can rest in peace, now that my best friend Kaci has found a way to give me justice…nd not just by having my parents arrested, but by speaking after ten years of unbroken silence, and making new friends.

At first, I couldn't move on, because she didn't speak, so she didn't make new friends. So I guess you'd say she was right about the reason I couldn't pass on.

I'm really glad she decided to speak…after all these years of not talking Kaci has finally broken her unbroken silence.

And even though I will miss her, I and the other angels, will watch over her, until the day she becomes old and joins all of us in Heaven. Until then, I'm glad she has friends; I wouldn't be able to bear her being without friends for the rest of her life.

She stood strong, that's how she went that long without speaking. _'Hard as a stone.'_

And although she may not realize it, she's a concrete angel too.

She stood hard all these years. She never talked…until last week. She had broken the toughest silence; the unbroken silence of her life.


End file.
